The objective of this study is to determine whether benzodiazepine sensitivity is influenced by endogenous progesterone levels during the menstrual cycle in fourteen normally-menstruating women. If women respond differently to the administration of a drug during their menstrual cycle, they may expect a certain response but actually receive a very different effect.